


progression

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling back asleep is usually one of Nagisa’s talents. This morning, however, there’s a problem. A few minutes pass before Nagisa opens his eyes again.</p><p>His stomach growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	progression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brumalbreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/gifts).



The sun is just barely peeking through the curtains when Nagisa wakes up. Rei is still snoozing away when Nagisa rolls over to check on him, with his mouth hanging open slightly and his hair tussled from sleep and his arm thrown over Nagisa’s waist. Nagisa waking up before Rei isn’t unusual; without thinking too much about it, he sighs softly and drowsily closes his eyes again. He’d been having a dream about—something, before he’d woken up. Rei had been there.

Falling back asleep is usually one of Nagisa’s talents. This morning, however, there’s a problem. A few minutes pass before Nagisa opens his eyes again.

His stomach growls.

“Mmph,” Rei mumbles.

Nagisa ponders his options. Outside the window, the birds have begun chirping—Nagisa decides that it’s not too early for Rei to receive a gentle wake-up call and sits up slightly, supporting his weight on one elbow.

“Rei-chan,” he whispers loudly. Rei makes a short noise in response. Nagisa grins and shifts closer, pressing small kisses to Rei’s jaw. “Rei-chan, wake up.”

Finally, Rei takes a deep breath, tilting his head up in order to give Nagisa a better angle. Nagisa eagerly showers him with more kisses as Rei’s eyes open slowly.

“Nagisa-kun?” he says, voice muzzy with sleep.

Nagisa’s smile widens. He leans down to bestow a kiss to Rei’s forehead. “Good morning!”

“Morning…”

“You sound like you’re still dreaming, Rei-chan.”

“Hnn,” comes Rei’s eloquent response.

“What does Rei-chan dream about, I wonder…? Sushi? Textbooks?”

“Sushi,” Rei admits in a small voice, more awake now.

Nagisa barks a delighted laugh, pillowing his head on Rei’s stomach, gazing off in the direction of the shelf where Rei’s numerous trophies sit. Almost as if on instinct, Rei moves to rest his hand on the back of Nagisa’s neck. “I see, I see. We should get some today,” Nagisa suggests.

“If we have time,” Rei agrees. “After studying, of course.”

“Oh, fine,” Nagisa sighs dramatically. “One day, someone will catch on to your dastardly plot to destroy my brain, Rei-chan.”

“Speaking of which,” Rei says, starting to stroke Nagisa’s hair with gentle fingers, “it’s a little earlier than we usually wake up. Is something wrong?”

“Mmm, not really?” Nagisa muses. “I was hungry.” He thinks for a moment before adding offhandedly, “And I had a dream about you.”

“I-…I see,” Rei says, and Nagisa allows himself to smile, satisfied with the knowledge that Rei’s probably wearing a really flustered-but-pleased expression. “Um, should we get food, then?”

“Yeah,” says Nagisa, but neither of them move. Rei’s stomach is warm even through his pajama shirt. Nagisa pushes the fabric up a little bit, rests his face on Rei’s bare skin when he doesn’t complain. He’s still looking at Rei’s trophy cabinet.

“Do you ever regret joining the swim club?” he asks.

Rei tenses a little like he’s been shocked. His hand stops petting Nagisa’s head. “Of course not,” he says, sounding offended. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, I mean—I didn’t mean that I thought you did. I was just wondering, you know. Do you ever think about where you’d be if you didn’t join?”

Frowning and running his fingers through Nagisa’s hair again, Rei hums. “I guess…I have thought about it before, in the same way that you might think about where you’d be if you hadn’t gone to Iwatobi. Most likely, I’d still be a member of the track club.”

Nagisa is silent for a moment, examining that trophy cabinet. “I’m really glad you joined,” he confesses quietly. “Haru-chan and Mako-chan and Gou-chan are fun, but it wouldn’t be the same without you.” A sudden wave of embarrassment floods him, and he clears his throat quickly. “And you know, if you hadn’t joined, you wouldn’t have gotten to lie around in bed with me ever, and I would hate for you to miss out on that!”

Rei laughs softly, surprising Nagisa. “You’re right,” he says.

Trying to hide the flustered-but-pleased expression on his face but wanting to be close, Nagisa shifts upwards until he can kiss Rei quickly and then flops down on his back beside him, sighing. Rei leans over and returns the kiss, laying his hand on Nagisa’s stomach and stroking it lightly like he had been Nagisa’s hair.

“We should make pancakes,” Nagisa says.

Rei laughs. “You mean that _I_ should make pancakes, while you lie around?”

“Hey,” says Nagisa, pouting. “I help. I’m the motivation.”

“You’re right,” Rei concedes. He closes his eyes again, but his fingers are still stroking Nagisa’s stomach.

“Rei-chan, don’t fall back asleep.”

Rei hums. “Just a minute.”

“I heard it’s scientifically proven that if you get up and make breakfast for your boyfriend,” (and here Rei smiles a little like he can’t help himself), “he’ll fall in love with you even more,” Nagisa informs him.

“What study is this?” Rei asks.

Nagisa snuggles closer. “A really trustworthy one. I can’t believe you haven’t heard of it ‘til now, Rei-chan.”

At that, Rei opens his eyes to fix Nagisa with a teasing expression. “Ah…I guess I haven’t been studying as much as I should have.”

“Oh, no way,” Nagisa says, his demeanor losing some of its mischief. “You study too much. Twice as much as me, and I feel like I’m dying.”

“You’re doing really well, Nagisa-kun,” Rei tells him sincerely.

Nagisa pulls the covers up over his face. “Rei-chan’s sweetness and his merciless tutoring strategies are going to be the death of me someday,” he mourns.

“I doubt that,” Rei says, “since your daily amount of teasing will probably get me first.”

“Go make breakfast,” Nagisa replies, voice muffled by the blanket over him, because Rei is right and there’s nothing Nagisa can say to deny it and it’s not like Nagisa doesn’t enjoy every minute of teasing him, anyway.

Obligingly, Rei gets out of bed, smiles a little as Nagisa peeks out from under the blanket and watches him get changed, and heads down to the kitchen, closing the door carefully behind him. After that, Nagisa must fall asleep again, because he wakes up later to the scent of pancakes and Rei sliding into place in bed beside him, a plate for each of them held aloft.

**Author's Note:**

> my side of a fic trade with [brumalbreeze](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/)! i've written so many fics of these two just lazing around in bed...i think it's really telling that my favorite thing to do ever is laze around in bed. whoops
> 
> reminder that i still do [commissions](http://magicianprince.tumblr.com/commissions), so if you're interested please check those out!


End file.
